nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi High
Ch 1 - Edward "Hey kid, hand over your money!" I stare up in horror, and then shake my head. "I don't have any!" I growl, and start to walk away. A cold hand grabs my shoulder. "Well, time for blackout." I gulp, and then whip around, hitting the other teen in the face with my backpack, then make a run for it, panting. Damn it, where's Kramer? Excuse my language, but Kramer's been my best friend since we were three years old. We met at a playground, had an argument, but then, out of the anger, became friendship. Another kid grabs my arm and holds it behind my back. I wince and struggle to move. Vhere do you zink you're goin', nerd?" the leader of the gang chuckles, and balls up a fist. It hits me in the eye. Hard. I try to break free, but pain ripples in my arm. Right. They're still grabbing it. I close my swollen eye shut, ready to get hit again. "Hey, Alois! Back off!" Kramer! I wish I could fight back, but I can't move position. Alois smirks, and aims for another punch. I wince. Kramer jumps down from the tree. "You should get to class, Alois. Remember, my mother's the principal. I will tell her you beat up my best friend." he spat angrily. Relief flickers in my heart. Kramer is a great friend. I pick up my glasses and put them back on as soon as the grip on my arm is released. Pain is welling in my face. "Let's go get you an ice pack. Sorry I wasn't here earlier, I could've stopped them sooner." Kramer says with a smile. I smile back. "Zanks, Kramer." I say, grabbing my pack and slinging it on my shoulder. "Race you to school!" Kramer yells. "I'll beat you zhere!" I reply, and break into a run. The sun shines brighter with someone to share it with. Ch 2 - Lilith I smile and give Sven a kiss on the cheek. His handsome smile catches my eye as he walks away. Casella giggles. "You have the cuuutist boyvriend, Lily!" she squeals. Lily is my nickname my friends give me. I laugh. "He sure is. He's taking me to ze movies tomorrow." I yawn and grin. Heidi and Sabine grin. "Look at Edvard! Just like, wow." Heidi laughs. I laugh too. Dork patrol, Edward, Kramer, and Schuester. Out of the three, Kramer is the handsomest. He's very smart and funny, but hangs around the other two. In my opinion, he shouldn't, he should hang with Alois and Sven's gang. Then he'd be more successful. However, Edward's kind of my friend. He's very sweet and considerate, and does more things for others than himself. Unfortunately, Alois beats him up. I kind of feel sorry for him. "I'm going to go talk to him." I declare. "Vhat!? Vhy? You're too perfect and pretty to talk to him. You're the top, he's ze bottom." Sabine hissed. "Alois beats the poor kid up. I'm just going to tell him another vay to school zo he avoids zem. It's awful to get a black eye every day." I explain, and slowly walk away. Sabine nods in approval and continues talking to Heidi. Edward is at his locker, grabbing a heavy textbook. Wow, he's very intelligent... I smile and tap his shoulder. He whirls around, surprised. I catch his green gaze, and I flicker my eyes to the side. "H-hey Edvard, I noticed your black eye. Alois again?" I say warily. It's hard to look at how bad it is. There's a bruise on his injured cheek right below it. "Y-yeah, I don't vant to talk about it." Edward quickly says, grabbing a few folders. "You zhould avoid going zat vay. Take Hittstein Street instead. It's faster, and Alois doesn't go zat vay." I murmured. He gratefully nods, and then I hear, "Lilith, don't talk to nerd bunch." Sven turns me around. I frown angrily. "I vill talk to vho I vant to. And don't you go picking on Edvard for zis, I came and talked to him about how to treat ze black eye you gave him. And I saw ze indian burn on ze back of his arm, Sven. I knew you did zat. Don't you dare pick on others shmarter zan you." I snap, and storm off. I look back briefly, and Sven shrugs with his cocky smile and walks away. Edward looks at me bewilderingly, as if he didn't expect me to defend him, then shuts his locker and skulks away to Kramer and Schuester. Ch 3 - Edward "And that's the brilliance of Einstein..." I zone out. I already read all this stuff five times when I was 3 years old. Know it like a charm. I don't need Dr. Klein reteaching me. "When you get out of your senior year, many of the young men in this classroom will be put into Hitler's rising army. Remember, we're against those killer Americans. They caused too much death. Even people like you will be dragged in the army." On his last sentence, he pointed at me. I scowled. "Correction, I'm enlisting as a Doctor of Science. I've already filled zat out." I mumble. Kramer nods. He's doing the same. That's just our best area, we've been scientist material since age five. The bell rings. We get up and leave to lunch. I put my books away and grab a lunchbox. I don't eat nasty leftovers like in the cafeteria, I eat the same food everyday. Sandwich. Water. Apple. It's just the way I am. Sven is sitting away from Lilith, and both are scowling at eachother from the tables. Did they break up? Lilith sees me and says quickly, "Edward! Come sit with us!" My eyes widen. Umm....what? Her eyes glitter in sympathy. "I-I um, have somevhere I have to be soon." I stammer, and walk slowly to my usual spot. Maxis, what a clown, is juggling three clementines in his hands, then they all drop neatly in line on his tray. "Ha! Oh, hey Edward." he squeaks. Maxis is two years older than me, 19, because he started school later, at age 7. Schuester and Groph nod. Those two are younger than me, no older than 15. But they're cool. Kramer is as old as me, 17, and we're all kind of close, Sciency-people. Now, Marina is Maxis' girlfriend. We call Maxis by his last name, like Groph and Schuester, 'cause they hate their firsts. I can't blame them, but I don't mind being called Edward or Richtofen. Doesn't hurt me. Kramer is staring at Sabine meaningfully. I wonder if they're in love. Lilith is watching me as if dreamily. This is getting too awkward. She's just my lab partner, right? And plus, she's too popular. I'm, well, in the bottom. She can't be crushing on me... and I can't on her. I look away and blink. "Edward! You're moony-looking." Kramer jokes, and looks from me to Lilith. He laughs. "It's almost the end of the year and you're in love!" My face turns hot. "Vh-vhat?" I stammer. "Yup. I can tell. I can see you and her together, Ed. Tomorrow, sit at lunch with her." Ch 4 - Lilith I don't know how or why I feel this way. But...Edward...it seems right to like him. No, not like him. He's just...handsome, and sweet, and nice. But no one talks to him except the nerds he hangs out with. It's a shame. It's Science class again. Edward is stirring up a chemical mixture. "Hey Edward, vhy don't you sit with me and ze ozzers at lunch today? You look like you need some time to relax and have fun." I say quickly. "Uh-uhm." Edward stammers, "O-okay." I've heard many different things about Edward in my time here. Abused child. Outcast. Scorned kid. His parents apparently beat him. His sister died last year of illness, and he tried to hard to save her. I feel sorry for him. The bell rings. I show him to the table. Sabine smiles. "Hi Edward!" she squeals in her normal squeaky voice. Heidi laughs. "He's new to the group, don't be so blunt." Heidi replies, giving Sabine a playful punch. Edward smiles, but he must feel awkward not surrounded by people he knows well enough. Casella gently says, "It's okay, Ed, we're just teasing ya." He seems to loosen up. Before long, we're all laughing and having a conversation. Over the course of the next few days, I go to the movies with Edward. We had a blast. He's become more talkative and wears contact lenses now. "Let's go down to The Bell tonight, Lilith. I'll see you there." Edward says. I blush in surprise. He's asking me out! He smiles, and then shuts his locker when Kramer beckons him forward. The school bell rings again, and I hurry towards Casella. "Oh! Check it out, Ms. Lilith! You've got yourself a new boyfriend!" she cheers, and I look away, blushing. "He's really quite the guy, girlfriend! My gosh, he's perfect for you!" she squawks in her usual babbling. Alois walks over to Casella and kisses her cheek. They're dating now. We're all kinda friends now. Sven moved yesterday to Berlin, so I don't have to worry about him. Kramer seems mad as he and my boyfriend leave. Edward's casually talking to Schuester. Is he jealous of him? I shake the thought away. Kramer lost popularity after Edward and I started dating. He kind of has a right to be angry with him, but if he beats up Edward I'm calling the cops. Alois races towards Edward quickly, and I listen. "Hey Ed, we're having a party on Saturday if you want to come." Alois says. "Sure. I'll ask Lilith. I have a date tomorrow, so we'll be about 20 minutes late." Edward replies with a smile. Kramer scowls. "That's fine, you won't miss much. It's until 3:00 AM. Isn't your birthday sunday?" Alois asks. "Yes, vhy?" "Just wanted to remember, bud. See ya later!" "Zee ya!" Edward gives him a hi-five. "Girl, you're coming to my house. We're doing your makeup." Casella tells me. I eagerly nod. "Heck yeah!" And we hurry away. Ch 5 - Edward "How can you do this to me, Edvard!?" Kramer snarls as soon as we get down the street. "Do...vhat?" I ask, confused. "You barely talk to me anymore! You're too busy with your little girlfriend, who happens to be the most popular girl in the school, and now you left me behind. What's gotten into you? What happened to my friend? He's in you, I know it. Show me my best friend!" he snapped, balling hands into fists. "Zis vas your idea to go zit vith Lilith. Vho I used to be vas an outcast, constantly beat up for money I don't have and shtuff, but zen...vell...I guess I kind of found my inner happiness. I love her. And she loves me. But you're just being zelfish and possessive of me. I found a new best friend I guess." I hiss, and sadness floods my eyes. A salty tear runs down my cheek. Kramer scowls angrily. "You're just a fool Edvard. I respected you and treated you like my brozzer. You...you shwienhund! You arschlock! Leaving me behind in your fantasy land! I just know you're going to propose to her vhen ve get out of highschool, too, and leave me in ze gutter. Zat's your plan, isn't it?" Hurt fills my heart. My stomach lurches. "I vasn't going to leave you behind." I hiss, and walked away. "Yeah riiight!" Kramer snaps, and walks the other way. Part of me urged me to turn around and apologize, and I struggled not to. I looked back, eyes wide. Kramer was already gone. I shamefully hang my head and stumble down the street. Two days pass. "Happy birthday to Edward, happy birthday to you!" everyone cheers. I smile and blow out every candle in one breath. "What'd you wish for?" Lilith asked, putting her arm around me. I reach into my pocket and grin. "What?" she asks, surprised when I pull out a small box. I kneal down, trembling. What if she says no? What-what if.... "Vill you marry me, Lilith?" I say, opening the box. There is a beautiful silver-and-gold ring with a large purple diamond on the center. It was my mother's, and it was given to An, my sister, and then on her dying breath, handed it to me. Everyone else gasps. Lilith grins. "Yes!" she squeals, and gives me a huge hug. I kiss her cheek. My happiness is complete. I hear a DING-DONG of the doorbell. This is my house now, since my parents were killed in the war yesterday. "I'll be vright back." I say quickly while everyone clinks their glasses together. Schuester is at the door, looking away. Kramer, Maxis, and Groph are with him. "Uh, umm, hi. I zhought you zaid you never, erm, vanted to zee me again." I say quickly, looking away sadly. Maxis laughs and gives me a pat on the back. "None of us abandoned eachother! We came to give you your birthday present. This is my last day here before I go to Berlin, so I wanted to spend time with you guys." Groph explains. I smile and laugh too. "Come on in!" I say quickly. Schuester sighs in relief. Kramer looks dull and angry. I try not to catch his gaze, but he is glaring right at me. Whenever I see him, sadness hits me. The day quickly ends. I give a nod to Kramer and hand him a note I write quickly. He hands one back. It reads: Edward, I'm sorry, too. You're my best friend and I almost threw that all away in my own selfishness. I'm proud of you, bud. I hope we get the same division of the army next year, let's aim for a science group. '' ''I'll see you again soon. I'll keep Maxis in close contact. He's already been selected to lead an organization known as Group 935! He said that if we pass the exam and become scientists, he'll make sure to get us put into his area. ''-Kramer'' As time passes, winter arrives. Snow falls like delicate angels. Lilith and I graduated. We're marrying next summer. I carefully grab my gloves and a knife, carving into the thick snow. I make a poinsettia, I've only seen those pretty flowers once. Later, I sit next to the fire with Lilith. "Vhat if it's a girl?" I ask. "I've alvays vanted a little Xena." she says. "Zen it'll be Xena." We both smile. She lays her head on my shoulder when we sit onto the sofa. Drowsiness sweeps over both of us, and we drift into a midnight slumber. Ch 6 - Lilith I watch him go. Edward. He's going to train. He's being forced into the army. Like Sven had been. I'm going to have my baby soon. I can feel it. Little Xena. He's, unfortunately, had a special drink given to him by a friend, and um, he's kind of forgotten about Kramer, Maxis, all of them. But that's probably for the best. He has no time for friends anymore. Just me. And him. That's all that matters. He gets weekends off occaisionally. But we'll be fine. I just know it. ~.::.~ The End Category:Violetofen4 Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions